Primes (rank)
A Prime (プライム, Puraimu) is a rank of highest distinction in many Transformer Titans continuities. Typically, it is used as the identification for the leader of the Autobots, something that is bestowed only on those that carry the Matrix of Leadership within them. It is retroactively derived from Primus, the creator of the Transformers. With the retcon that Primus is one singular entity that exists (and must exist) threaded through all Transformer continuities, the term Prime is likewise given one singular origin. It was, first of all, the designation granted by Primus to seven of the Thirteen original Transformers created, by his own hand, at the dawn of the physical universe to crew his planetary form. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity The evidence for "Prime" being a rank here is weaker than elsewhere, but the case can still be made. Though many Matrix-Bearers are seen, and all are by definition Autobot Leaders, only four are ever named; 2 Primes, 2 not: Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime. Without knowing any other names it is hard to make a concrete case here for "Prime" being a title given only to Matrix-Bearers. It is of note though that if it were, then "Prime" in this continuity would be a military/political title (since it is the "Matrix of Leadership"), rather than the religious title of the DC Comics. "Prime" is a title/rank similar in use to DC Comics. There is a nearly complete linage of Matrix of Leadership bearers taking the rank. They are: Primon, Prima, Prime Nova, Guardian Prime, Sentinel Prime, Zeta Prime, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime. '' History Synopsis Known Primes *Guardian Prime *Sentinel Prime *Zeta Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime SD Transformer Titans Physiology History Synopsis Known Primes *Optimus Prime Robot Heroes Physiology History Synopsis Known Primes *Optimus Prime Robots in Disguise series History Following the War of the Original Thirteen Primes, the Covenant of Primus decreed there would only be one Prime ruling Cybertron at a time. It was technically Primus' right to appoint the Prime and bestow them the Matrix, but gradually his children became ignorant of his presence. It almost seems Sentinel Prime was the only Prime between the Age of the Primes and Optimus, as he fought off the Quintessons, established the Golden Age and tried to combat its decline by establishing the caste system, to Alpha Trion's displeasure. Sentinel was unworthy of the Matrix, and the Core said it was only after his death that Optimus could receive it for being a Prime was not a status Trion or the High Council could grant. The civil war began and continues as Megatron and Starscream both want to be Prime and bear the Matrix. Synopsis Megatron traveled to Cybertron with Dreadwing to visit a tomb known to hold the remains of a Prime. He severed the arm of the Prime and attached it to his own body to gain control of the Forge of Solus Prime. With the Forge, he crafted the Dark Star Saber. List of Primes *Sentinel Prime *Optimus Prime *Solus Prime *Dead Prime (offline) Michael Bay series History In Revenge of the Fallen, its revealed that the Primes were ancient Transformers, the first of the race and that the Dynasty of Primes led the race until the Fallen betrayed his brothers and they sacrificed themselves to prevent him from getting the Matrix of Leadership. Synopsis List of Primes *Dynasty of Primes **Sentinel Prime (offline) *Optimus Prime Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Primes *Optimus Prime Animated Prime is still a rank in this continuity, but (uniquely) it is distinctly lower than commander of all Autobots (that would be Ultra Magnus — the "Magnus" refers to his rank). This is revealed when Sentinel Prime attempts to give an order to Optimus Prime. Optimus is able to disregard this order because regardless of Sentinel's standing on the Cybertron Elite Guard, they are both still Primes of equal rank. Both Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime have bars on their forearms, with more bars present for the superior officer. Optimus Prime lacks these, and as such it is unknown if they are only present on the Elite Guard. The rank of Prime seems to be roughly equivalent to the human naval rank of captain. In addition to Optimus and Sentinel, there is also Rodimus Prime and Longarm Prime. Longarm was presumably given the rank as head of Cybertron Intelligence, although his predecessor Highbrow was never referred to as a Prime. In the Animated universe, there is also the rank of "Minor", which lies below Prime. Some sources hint at a "Major" rank lying above Minor, but below Prime. History Synopsis List of Primes *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Zeta Prime *Longarm Prime (revealed to be the Decepticon spy, Shockwave) *Rodimus Prime *Big Bang Prime *Override Prime Aligned History In the ''War for Cybertron, the Autobot High Council declare they exist to choose the Primes, note they have watched as many Primes fell to their greed and pride. Synopsis List of Primes *Zeta Prime (offline) *Optimus Prime Notes & Trivia Category:Transformer cultures Category:Autobot leaders Category:G1 Autobot leaders Category:SD Autobot leaders Category:Robot Heroes Autobot leaders Category:Robots in Disguise Autobot leaders Category:Michael Bay Autobot leaders Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobot leaders Category:Animated Autobot leaders Category:Aligned Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:G1 Primes Category:SD Primes Category:Robot Heroes Primes Category:Robots in Disguise Primes Category:Michael Bay Primes Category:Unicron Trilogy Primes Category:Animated Primes Category:Aligned Primes Category:Autobot Ranks Category:G1 Autobot Ranks Category:SD Autobot Ranks Category:Robot Heroes Autobot Ranks Category:Robots in Disguise Autobot Ranks Category:Michael Bay Autobot Ranks Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobot Ranks Category:Animated Autobot Ranks Category:Aligned Autobot Ranks